Waiting for you
by Strunfita33
Summary: Natsu was given a special mission that couldn't be denied and only him was to go. Will he come back ? Will Natsu and Lucy be together again ? Or everything is going to fall apart ? Warning: Contains lemon.


_**Hello ! **_

_**This one-shot I wrote is all for you there that continued to read my stories and don't lose hope in me ! Love all my reviewers ! **_

_**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL. And I'm sorry if my proofreading-writing made any mistakes.**_

_**Enjoy~**_

* * *

Lucy was on top of a big mountain.

''Natsu..'' her whisper died out carried by the wind. She fell to her knees and began to cry like she did all these months. Her pure crystal tears ran down her cheeks like little droplets of rain on the green and luscious grass. She raised her chocolate orbs and put a hand on her huge belly and the tears continued to fall even faster as she screamed to the sky ''PLEASE COME BACK HOME, NATSU ! W-We miss you..'' her voice cracked at the end. ''H-Hurry back..You promised..'' and then she remembered the day her loved one promised that he will be back in her arms again.

* * *

_**~FLASHBACK~**_

_Natsu and Lucy were kissing like there was no tomorrow. His touches were gentle yet rough and desperate. She moaned in protest as his mouth leaved her lips and traveled to her neck nipping and sucking on her racing pulse._

_"Lucy..'' he whispered as his hand dropped down her curvaceous body and he then cupped her right breast feeling the soft mound. Lucy moaned quietly and the little sounds she made shot straight to his groin. Natsu smirked and using his fire magic burned her clothes off. Lucy gasped loudly feeling the soft materials she wore disappeared and were replaced by thin ashes._

_''Natsu ! These clothes were new and expensive !'' hissed Lucy. Natsu laughed and kissed her hotly and she gasped again surprised and forgetting about her clothes, Lucy kissed back with such as much lust and passion._

_''Luce..''_

_''Natsu..'' she moaned as she felt his hands heating lightly and traveled down her thigh and his fingers found her sweet center._

_''You're so wet down here..'' and pushed a finger in and she squeaked. ''And so tight..'' she moaned very loudly from the little discomfort but then got used to his finger and said ''Please, Natsu..''. Natsu smirked and moved his finger slowly and added another one. Lucy groaned from the new discomfort._

_''It hurts..''_

_''You're going to get used to this, Lucy... and something even bigger, later...'' he smirked evilly and grinned at her. Lucy blushed and looked away. He turned her head back to him and kissed her. Lucy looked at him and chocolate-brown and onyx clashed together with lust and love for each other. Natsu thrusted his digits faster inside her making her break the kiss throwing her head back whimpering. He leaned down and captured one of her hardened peaks into his mouth and suckled roughly and brought one of his hand up and cupped her breast fondling it. Lucy was moaning and thrashing her head crazily. 'So soft and cute' he thought pushing his fingers in and out of her at a faster speed as her moans got louder and sexier. Her breathing got erratic and she felt a delicious feeling pouring in her lover belly and she mewled ''N-Natsu ! D..D-Don't stop ! Please !'' she begged and grabbed his shoulders._

_''Lucy..''_

_''A-Ahh..!'' she saw little stars and everything exploded into whiteness for a few seconds as she rode her first orgasm. Natsu pumped his fingers faster to prolong her orgasm and stroked her clit with his thumb and she screamed even louder and landed with a soft *Thud* back into the bed. _

_Natsu pulled out his fingers and saw they were coated in her juices. Her sweet scent hit him full force sensible nose twitched and his member throbbed. He groaned and lapped his fingers clean. Lucy was breathing heavily and was trying to recover from the explosive pleasure Natsu gave her. Natsu restrained himself to not jump on her right there and fuck her senseless. His eyes scanned her face and when she opened her eyes she saw how his eyes were darkened slightly and he was panting. _

_She blushed at how his eyes looked and then she wanted to do something for him too. She got on her knees and pushed him on the bed leaning closer to his ear and whispered lustful ''My turn..'' making shivers run down his spine and goosebumps appear on his skin. Lucy nibbled his ear and moved her hands on his shoulders and removed his vest harshly making him chuckle. _

_''Impatient, aren't we ?'' Lucy just smirked at him and moved down his body biting her lip. She gently scrapped his abs with her nails and chuckled at his groan. Then she blew butterfly kisses as she traced every bit of his skin with her plump lips. Then she reached her destination and grabbed his belt and unbuckled it as fast as she could and then slid down his pants making him gasp and tugged and they came off with his black boxers too. She licked her lips and grabbed his length. He twitched as he felt the cold air hit his sensitive flesh and her slender fingers grab him lightly. He looked down as he felt something warm and moist on the tip of his member._

_''Oh Fuck'' and then his eyes caught hers and he saw how his length disappeared in her moist cavern._

_''FUCK ! LUCE !'' he gasped as Lucy began to bob her head faster and toy with his balls. Natsu growled and grabbed a fistful of her blonde hair but didn't tug or pull. Lucy moaned sending small vibrations on his cock making him shiver and swear. He then felt it, the heat that were pooling in his belly._

_''L-Lucy, if you don't stop I'm going t-to-'' Lucy hummed in response and bobbed her head faster. Natsu gritted his teeth and then threw his head back roaring out her name ''LUCE !'' and he exploded in her mouth. Lucy still bobbed her head faster and did just what he had done to her earlier to prolong his pleasure. She struggled swallowing his thick seed and after some moments she pulled away from him. He was panting and sweating and removed his hand from her hair and moved it under her chin pulling her up to him and kissed her with a fierce passion that she didn't recognized in him. _

_It turned her on even more wanting to know this side of him much faster. She slipped her tongue in his mouth and their tongues molded together tasting each other. It began a vicious tongue battling. After a heavy make-out season they parted and both panted letting a small trace of saliva fall down. Lucy couldn't wait any longer and rubbed her wet entrance on his throbbing cock. _

_Natsu growled and grabbed her hips and asked her ''Ready, Luce ?'' she nodded not trusting her quivering lips. He pushed himself in fast, breaking her hymen in process. Lucy screamed in agony as she felt herself stretching painfully. ''Shh..It's gonna be over soon, baby..'' Natsu whispered and held her fragile and shivering body closer to him smashing their chests together, despite the need to flip her over and fuck her brains out. Tears rolled down her cheeks and she sobbed at the pain that began to subside._

_''N-Natsu..''_

_''I love you baby.'' he whispered and she smiled at him and embraced him. After a few minutes she rolled her hips curiously and felt a fantastic friction between them. She moaned so loud that she blushed ten shades of red. Natsu too groaned and grabbed hold of her hips and thrusted in her hard hitting her G-spot and she mewled throwing her head back. Natsu flipped her over and she was on her fours on the bed. Natsu thrusted his hips into hers. _

_Skin slapped against skin and bed rocking under them. Natsu gritted his teeth together and his pupils dilated and dragon scales began showing on his skin, his fangs and nails grew longer and he closed his eyes and began breathing heavily. 'I look like an monster..' Lucy moaned and turned her head to the left and caught a small glimpse of her Natsu. She gasped and he knew she saw him. Natsu hoped Lucy didn't think of him as a monster now. Lucy swallowed her spit and asked him_

_''Natsu ? Please turn me around.. I want to see you.. I want to hold you.. Please ?'' Natsu turned her around and they were face to face. Lucy gasped._

_''See... I look like an mon-'' he got interrupted by Lucy's kiss. He was surprised but kissed back and after a while they pulled away._

_''Baka.. You're never going to be a monster to me. You're the same Natsu I love.'' Lucy giggled and kissed his nose then rolled her hips and thrusting down onto his shaft. He growled and began to pound into her and pushing her fully on her back into the plush matres._

_"I love you too, Luce.'' and with that he began to pound into her so harsh she thought she will not be able to walk for weeks. She whimpered and grabbed his head and pushed him into her chest. He grabbed a mound and played with it gripping roughly and she lifted her legs and put them around his waist as he continued to ravish her fragile body. _

_Moans, hisses and growls filled the room followed by the skin slapping against skin. Natsu's thrust's got rought and more needy as Lucy's mewls and sound of pleasure got louder reaching his ears like a sweet tune of music._

_''N-Natsu! I-I'm-''_

_''Me too.. L-LUCY !..'' Natsu roared as Lucy's walls clamped down on his throbbing manhood. He rubbed her clit for extra pleasure and she got tighter making him hiss and shot's of cum sprayed in Lucy's awaiting womb. Lucy screamed at the top of her lungs as her second orgasm took over her body making her see stars and her vision even blurry. She clinged to him as tight as she could as she rode out her waves of pleasure. Natsu slowly turned back to normal feeling his needs satisfied and pulled out of her gently and rolled on his back bringing her with him on his chest._

_''I Love you..'' they said at the same time and flew asleep in each others embrace._

_The next morning_

_Lucy and Natsu were on top of their big favorite mountain. Lucy was smiling with tears threating to slip out of her chocolate orbs. Natsu smiled sadly at her strength and hugged her._

_''I know it will be hard without me here, but I promise I will hurry and try to complete this mission as soon as possible and come back to you. Lucy look at me and promise too you will wait for me.'' he said holding her chin and looking in her eyes._

_''I promise, N-Natsu..'' she whispered now with tears rolling down her cheeks._

_"When I'm coming back I will not be leaving ever again. We will be together forever.'' he said wiping away her tears and then Happy flew between them and into's Lucy's chest crying _

_''Aye! I'm going to miss messing around with you Lucy!'' he bawled and Lucy laughed softly and the released him. Natsu grabbed his backpack and kissed Lucy goodbye and disappeared down th mountain. Lucy ran back to her appartement not wanting someone to see her in this vulnerable state. But after some time she found something that made her miss Natsu even more and to wish for him to come back faster. She found out that she was pregnant and was carrying his child._

* * *

_**~END FLASHBACK~**_

''I'm still waiting for you..'' Lucy whispered smiling with tears still rolling down like rivers. That memory and her unborn child kept her sane and strong. She smiled as she held her 8 months belly. ''My little baby. Mommy loves you, and so does daddy. You will see.'' She got up from the ground and came up face to face to Happy. She screamed scaring Happy and then almost fell tripping but she got caught by two strong arms surrounding her. Her eyes widened in realization and she turned around so quickly she thought she was going to fall down again, she was face to face with the one she loves and waited for all these months.

''Natsu..''

''I'm back.'' His deep baritone voice sent pleasant shiver down her back and she embraced him as tight as she could as powerful sobs shook her entire body. Natsu smiled and held her close to him. They stayed like that but Natsu then felt her stomach 'What the.. I-It can't be?' he thought and pulled away and looked down at her belly. His eyes widened and his mouth fell open.

''L-Lucy ?''

''N-Natsu.. It's a little late to tell you this.. but I'm pregnant. We are going to be a family.'' She smiled widely to him. He recovered from his shock quite fast and grinned back just as wide.

"Lucy.. I Love You ! You made me that happiest man ! No.. You always make me feel this way !'' he grinned and scooped her in his arms and kissed her. She giggled and kissed back. He then put her down and he felt guilty, angered and sad all of a sudden.

''B-But.. You went through all this pregnancy stuff alone... I-I'm a failure as a husband..'' _***A/N : Yes, in this story they already are married :D''**_

''That's not true, Natsu. Please stop saying such things! It was not your fault that you needed to leave..'' she said holding his face in her hand and wiped away the tears gathered in his onyx eyes.

''For now I'm happy I have you back in my arms.'' Lucy smiled at him and kissed him. Natsu kissed her back and replied ''I love you too, my mate, my Lucy and like I promised that time that I'm not going to leave again it's true. We are going to be together forever from now on''. And they stayed embraced for a while and Happy smiled at them and landed on Natsu's head.

* * *

_**After 1 month.**_

''AAARGH !'' Lucy screamed at the top of her lungs as she struggled to give birth. Natsu was by her side and encouraging her together with the nurse.

''PUSH MISS ! Just one last time !''

''I FUCKING CAN'T ! OH FOR GOD'S SAKE ! I'M GOING TO DIE !'' Lucy yelled and pushed with all her might one last time. Then she fell exhausted on the pillow. She heard her baby cry and she smiled.

''Good job, babe.'' Natsu kissed her forehead and felt her stiffen.

''Lucy ? Are you okay ?''

''N-NURSE ? I-I HAVE ANOTHER CONTRACTION ! OH GOD IT HURTS !'' Lucy yelled and sweared every one second.

''W-What ? DOCTOR SHE'S HAVING ANOTHER BABY !''. And like that again Lucy endured another painfully moments.

''**FUCK FUCK FUCK !** NATSU I'M GOING TO BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF YOU IF YOU GET ME PREGNANT EVER AGAIN!''. Natsu sweatdropped and gulped loudly sweating much. The nurses and doctor laughed quietly and Natsu glared at them.

''Congratulations ! You have a baby girl !'' said the nurse and handed Lucy her daughter and Natsu held their son.

Happy flew in and saw Natsu and Lucy holding their babies. He smiled to them and brought the fish to them and said

''A congratulations gift !'' . All in the room laughed at him making him pout. A nurse came up with a camera and took a picture of them. Lucy was in bed holding her son and Natsu was sitting next to her on the bed and Happy flew above them. They all were smiling in the photo. Their children had both pink hair and the boy had Lucy's eyes and the girl had Natsu's. They both were gorgeous. They were at least a happy family.

* * *

_**After 7 years**_

''Nashi! Nalu! Eat your breakfast quickly and rush with your father to school or you two will be late!'' Lucy said sweetly as she put two bowls of cereals in front of them.

''Yes mommy!'' they said together. Lucy smiled and kissed their foreheads.

''Mommy loves you two.''

''We love you too mom.'' They began to eat their cereals and Lucy washed some more dishes. After 10 minutes, in walked Natsu with Happy.

''You two ready for school ?'' grinned Natsu.

''Yes, dad !'' yelled Nashi and ran to him and hugged her father.

''Yosh ! I'm all fired up !'' shouted Nalu getting out of his chair and bailed his right fist in the air engulfing it in fire. Natsu grinned and did the same. They laughed as Lucy turned around and screamed at them to not burn the house down. Nashi grabbed her back pack and ran to the door followed by Nalu.

''Later, mom!''. Natsu walked to Lucy and kissed on the lips.

''Yeah, Later, baby.'' smirked Natsu making Lucy blush and punch his arm lightly. A soft click signaled that they leaved. She walked to the window and saw them leave. Natsu held their hands and chatted happily as they walked in school's direction. Lucy smiled.

_"Our life is perfect, Natsu.''_

**_~Fin_**


End file.
